Dudley is a Wizard?
by imaginingInspiration
Summary: One sunny summer's day, Dudley receives an owl...from Hogwarts. He's a wizard! Takes place during 4th year...what will Hogwarts be with Dudley? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter- not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke up on a sunny sort of day a few weeks before leaving for Hogwarts, feeling slightly troubled. He had a feeling that something was going to happen that day. He just didn't know what…He got out of bed with a sigh. He looked out of the window, searching the skies for the owl that was supposed to come for him, delivering to him the list of school supplies for the coming school year. He noticed two owls gliding towards him…wait a moment…_two_?? At first, he supposed that one of them might have come from Hermione or Ron, but he recognized the Hogwarts emblem shining from the ring around their legs. Normally, this wouldn't trouble him, but today, the owls seemed like an omen. Harry knew something was amiss when only one of the owls landed on the ledge outside of his window. The other one went around the house…to another window. Curious, Harry followed the owl with his green- eyed gaze and those eyes widened with astonishment when he saw the owl land on…Dudley's window.

After sending the owl away, Harry began to unroll the parchment- until he heard horrified squeals and shrieks from the room across the hall. Immediately, Harry ran towards the source of the commotion- Dudley's bedroom and peered cautiously inside.

His beefy cousin was leaning on the wall, holding his bedpost for support and was yelling and shrieking, with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon attempting to console him- to no avail. In Dudley's pudgy hand, held within fingers as thick as a sausage, was a letter from Hogwarts.

"Let me see that," demanded Harry. He knew he was going to pay for bossing Dudley around, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Not very many things made "Big D" scream and yell for _real_.

When Dudley did nothing, just continued in hysteria, Harry reached out and snatched the letter. What he read stunned him.

_Dear Mr. Dursley, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all required books and equipment. Term begins on September 2. You will not be required to send an owl, as we expect Mr. Harry Potter of the same residence to assist you in finding your materials and showing you to the train, the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4. We apologize for the late enrollment. Let yourself be warned- if you do not attend Hogwarts, you will suffer the consequences. Good day!_

_Yours __very sincerely,_

_Professor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry Potter fainted dead away onto Dudley's bedroom floor.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's kind of short...Please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to whoever reviewed my last chapter!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Harry finally awoke an hour later, he found himself still sprawled across the floor. He sat up quickly and looked around frantically, hoping that it was a dream, nothing had happened and he was the only one in this household that attended Hogwarts. He had no such luck...he saw, across the room, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's eyes wide with horror running across the letter for what must have been the hundredth time, their faces deathly pale.

"He's going," said Uncle Vernon, terrified. He was probably more scared of "the consequences" than his dear son leaving him. Reluctantly- and surprisingly Aunt Petunia agreed. Harry did _not_ agree.

"He is _not_ coming to Hogwarts with me," declared Harry, determined.

"He is, if you want to continue living in this house," declared Uncle Vernon.

Harry groaned and buried his face into his hands.

**Diagon Alley**

"Hurry up," cried Harry.

Harry was walking down the busy street in Diagon Alley, with Dudley puffing and wheezing several steps behind him. They had just left Gringotts and were now headed for Ollivanders to buy Dudley...a wand.

A bell rang as Harry and Dudley entered the musty shop. Dudley immediately ran towards the shelves full of boxes of wands and grabbed the first one he saw. He brandished the wand like a maniac and Harry winced as it hit a nearby table and snapped with a sharp _crack_. Harry sighed.

An hour later, they left the shop with a brand new wand made of Oak and Dragon heartstring just for Dudley. Harry was extremely surprised that the entire store had not been burned down, although there were now black scorch marks all over Dudley's pants from sitting on...and snapping yet another wand.

After visiting all the other necessary stores and purchasing the rest of Dudley's equipment, Harry was finally ready to go home. It was a _very_ long day.

* * *

**I know, it still is short...I'm going to work on making my next chapters longer...Please review!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!! Today's my birthday, so I decided to write another chapter to celebrate...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day that Dudley Dursley went to Hogwarts finally came. Unfortunately for Harry, this would be the first time for many people to meet his cousin. This was _not_ going to be good for his reputation.

Uncle Vernon dropped both of the boys off at King's Cross Station and before Harry stepped out of the old car, Uncle Vernon looked over his shoulder.

Dont let _anything _happen to Dudley, do you hear me? If Dudley has even a _scratch _on him when he gets back, you are in BIG trouble, boy!!"

Harry just glared at him and ran out of the car, in front of platform 9 ¾. Dudley slowly followed. As neared the platform, Dudley collided into a tall, freckled red- haired boy.

Ron screamed.

"Harry! What the heck is your cousin doing here? He's not allowed, you know. Muggles aren't allowed to cross the platform, I thought you knew that..."

Harry sighed.

"Ron, I didn't tell you or Hermione yet, but this summer, Dudley got an owl from Hogwarts. He's a wizard, too."

Ron Weasley stood, speechless and frozen for a few minutes. Then he grinned.

"This is gonna be an interesting year."

--

On the train, Ron and Harry ditched Dudley to look for an empty compartment. When they at last found one, Ron slammed the door shut and looked at Harry.

"What is this all about?" he asked.

Harry looked away.

"I told the truth. Dudley just got sent an owl telling him that he'd better go to Hogwarts or he would suffer _the consequences. _Nothing else, much to it, really."

Finally Ron looked convinced.

"That's horrible, Harry. But blimey, I wonder what house he is going to be in? Maybe Hufflepuff? I can't really imagine him in any of them..."

At that moment, Hermione Granger walked through the compartment door, looking excited, her bushy brown hair looking more messy than usual.

"Did you guy's hear? Apparently something interesting is going to happen at Hogwarts this year..."

"Something more interesting than what has been happening for the past few years?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe...nobody, not even some of the teachers will tell me anything about it."Hermione said.

"I remember my parents, and even Percy and Charlie telling me about something that was going to happen this year that they were really excited about...but they wouldn't tell me anything, either." Ron said.

They both contemplated this, than shook their heads.

Harry changed the subject.

"So, Hermione, have you met my cousin, Dudley yet?"

The compartment door slammed open with a crash, causing the glass to break. Hermione quickly fixed this, muttering "reparo" and flicking her wand.

"Big D" came into view, wearing both a completely muggle- styled attire and a look of anger on his face- that Harry fully recognized from seeing it so many times on Uncle Vernon.

" YOU. DITCHED. ME." Dudley growled.

"Sorry!" Harry said, easily, well used to Dudley's teasing and yelling.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is this...your cousin?" she asked faintly.

* * *

**Look at my profile...there's a poll on it that's not related to this story at all...but anyways...please REVIEW!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand

"Is this your cousin?" she asked faintly.

"Er…yes he is," replied Harry, slightly taken aback. He had not expected such a large reaction from Hermione.

"I think I know you," she said slowly, thinking something over.

"Wait, I got it!" she cried. "Six years ago… don't you remember? At the zoo?"

Dudley thought about it, which took quite a bit of effort (knowing Dudley).

"Maybe…wait…oh yes!" he shouted a few seconds later. "You're that girl-"

"That you teased and tried to beat up just for beating you in the animal quiz game!" she finished for him, shooting him a disgusted look. Dudley seemed to shrink under her sharp gaze.

"Why wasn't I there?" Harry asked.

"Because mummy wouldn't let you as a punishment for burning dinner," Dudley said, remembering.

Suddenly, Harry thought of something.

"Dudley, what are you doing in here anyways?" he asked. At Hogwarts, he wanted to be seen as least as possible with his cousin.

"I was running away from a few boys who were taunting me and calling me a _filthy muggle_, whatever that is," he muttered with distaste.

Harry swallowed a laugh.

"And who were these boys," he asked. He wanted to congratulate them for making fun of his cousin for him.

"That…would be us," a boy with light blond hair, a pointed nose and a smirk on his face, coming into the compartment and bowing. Behind him came two boys so large and beefy that even Vernon would never be able to fight and win against them physically.

"Malfoy," Ron growled. "Get out of here before I hex you into oblivion."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle just grinned and a minute later, the door to the compartment opened and their Stunned bodies was thrown into the corridor.

--

"We're here!" Hermione called excitedly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the train and followed everyone up to the castle.

When they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, the bustle and the noise around them seemed even louder than usual, probably due to the mysterious "event" happening. A few minutes later, the sorting began. After all of the first years were sorted, it was Dudley's turn.

"Dursley, Dudley!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Dudley made his way to the battered sorting hat and jammed it onto his head. It barely even fit, his head was so large. Harry crossed his fingers.

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," Harry thought, and closed his eyes. "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor-"

The sorting hat opened its "mouth" and shouted-

* * *

**you'll find out what house Dudley is in in the next chapter...now tell me what you think!! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

HUFFLEPUFF!

Dudley stumbled over to the Hufflepuff table. Unlike for the first years, Dudley received no applause. Harry, Ron and Hermione all breathed a huge sigh of relief that Dudley was not in Gryffindor. This relief was short- lived, however, due to the speech Dumbledore was about to give.

"So!" Dumbledore began. "Before we begin eating, I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed to be used in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is out- of- bounds to students."

Everybody nodded, for they were told this every single year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter- house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What?_"Harry gasped. He looked around at all of the other players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team whose faces all expressed the same emotion of indignation.

Dumbledore continued his speech. "This is due to a very special event that will be taking place at Hogwarts and will start in October. I am pleased to inform you that-"

BANG! The Great Hall doors opened and a man stood in the doorway, leaning on a wooden staff, his black cloak billowing around behind him. All of the eyes in the Hall were on this mysterious stranger and Harry could hear a rumble of thunder in the distance. Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the Great Hall and everybody could see the stranger more clearly. As he hobbled up to Dumbledore, you could see scars all over his weathered face, but what stood out the most were his eyes. One of them was small, black and beady. The other one was large and a vivid electric blue. When he was at last in front of Dumbledore, they shook hands. Then he sat down and looked around the Great Hall. Harry shivered...he could feel the large eye scanning the Hall and he felt like the eye was almost looking into his soul...

The Great Hall was completely silent now.

"May I introduce to you our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said happily. "Professor Moody."

Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped loudly. Everybody else looked at each other, stunned.

"Ah, where was I?"Dumbledore asked. "Oh yes. As I was saying, Hogwarts is extremely lucky to host a very special event this year. I am pleased to announce that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts."

The silence was at last broken and everyone began talking at once.

"What is the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked Ron.

"BE QUIET!" Professor Moody shouted.

Everybody was silent.

"Thank- you Professor." Dumbledore said. "Some of you may not know what the Triwizard tournament is. The Triwizard Tournament is a friendly competition between three wizards, one champion selected each from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. The Tournament was declared an excellent way to create ties between wizards of different nationalities, until the death toll went up so high that the tournament had to be discontinued.

Ron gulped.

"The first place award will be the Triwizard cup, and one thousand galleons of prize money," Dumbledore continued.

The noise level in the Great Hall mounted in enthusiasm; everyone was visualizing themselves as champion.

"And just to let you know, all students under seventeen years of age are not allowed to submit their names to enter the tournament."

Cries of outrage echoed throughout the Hall.

"Now let's eat!" cried Dumbledore. He clapped his hands and large platters of food suddenly appeared on the tables.

"This has _got_ to be the best food the house elves have ever made," said Ron taking a huge bite out of a drumstick.

"There are _house elves_ in Hogwarts?" Hermione shrieked.

"Over a hundred," said Nearly Headless Nick, who happened to be passing by.

"Do they get _paid_ decent wages? Do they get _holidays_?"

"Hermione, they _like_ working," said Ron patiently. "Just eat."

"Slave labour...this is _slave labour_," Hermione whispered, horrified. She didn't eat anything for the rest of the meal.

* * *

**Whew...that was a hard decision of what house to put Dudley in...I got a whole bunch of people saying No Gryffindors, No Slytherins and No Ravenclaws and only a few No Hufflepuffs... oh well, I guess I can't satisfy everyone...**

**A lot of this chapter was sorta similar to a part in the Goblet of Fire, but it was necessary to put in... so once again I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

At the breakfast table the next morning, Harry sat down and helped himself to some food.

"What do we have first?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione pulled out her schedule and looked it over.

"We have... Herbology with the Hufflepuffs-"

"With Dudley," Harry groaned.

"It shouldn't be _that_ bad," insisted Ron. "It might even be funny."

"Then we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins"

Ron made a face and swore loudly, resulting in several first years looking in their direction in alarm. "Ron! Watch your language," hissed Hermione while she reached over to grab a piece of toast.

"Hermione! Nobody cares, you know. Also, it's good to see that you are eating," said Ron watching Hermione as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"I've decided that there are other ways to defend elf rights rather than starving myself to death," replied Hermione.

--

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards the greenhouses, where Professor Sprout was teaching the lesson. Harry noticed in mild amusement, all of the Hufflepuffs standing as far away from Dudley as possible. Dudley looked as...well..._large _as ever, with his specially made black wizard's robes hanging loosely around him, resulting in him resembling a baby hippopotamus.

Harry was suddenly distracted from his Dudley- gazing when he noticed Professor Sprout working with the most hideous looking plants he had ever seen.

"What the heck are those?" he heard a fellow Gryffindor ask, looking slightly nauseous.

"Bubotubers. You shall squeeze them and collect the pus for today," replied Professor Sprout, ignoring the revolted looks that the students, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff alike, shared.

As the teacher spoke, Dudley suddenly started to pale. He had obviously not expected his first class at Hogwarst to be so... hands on. Suddenly, he started to rock back and forth on his feet, looking dizzy. Then he looked around, slightly dazed, closed his eyes, toppled over, and landed with a thump on the ground.

* * *

**Sorry...I know its short, but I've been really busy lately and its the best I could think of. If there are any suggestions/ideas, I would be delighted to try to incorporate them into the story. Also, feedback is always welcome. Now, please review! C'mon... it wont take long...  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the students heard the thump behind them, they whirled around in alarm, looking down at the unconscious Dudley. Most of Gryffindors ignored him, but a few sympathetic Hufflepuffs quickly alerted Professor Sprout.

"I suppose I'll have to take Mr. Dursley to the hospital wing. Class, please DO NOT touch the Bubotubers unless you want sores on your hands. Stay right where you are until I come back," shouted Professor Sprout, taking her wand out of her robes and levitating Dudley. She soon disappeared into the castle, leaving behind a bunch of students grinning and sighing with relief that they would not be required to do the lesson on Bubotubers. Harry and Ron were also relieved; however, Hermione was disappointed to have missed such an important lesson.

"I cannot believe he would _do_ that!" she hissed angrily. "Out of all classes, why did Dudley have to collapse on _this_ one?"

"Relax, Hermione," sighed Ron, who was lying on the ground, with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed in a "relaxed" position. "It's not like You-Know-Who will come to Hogwarts and start throwing undiluted bubotubers at us. I reckon that some people will actually be _grateful_ to Dudley after this." As Ron said this, Harry overheard some other students talking-

"- I wonder how Dursley pulled_ that _off? I mean, not many people can act that well..."

Hermione gasped. "Some people actually believe that Dudley was _acting_?"

"Maybe he was," said Ron, shrugging.

"No, he didn't," said Harry. "Dudley couldn't act to save his own life... unless Aunt Petunia was the one watching. She would believe anything her precious Diddykins did…"

The day got steadily worse. After Herbology, when Dudley had rejoined them, he was instantly mobbed with suddenly extremely appreciative fans.

"How did you _do_ that, Dudley?"

"Like, ohmygosh I am _so _impressed!"

"You should be a professional actor, or something, you are _so_ good!"

"Can you teach me how to act like that?"

That remark was met with several seconds of stunned silence. Then, an excited murmur grew louder.

"That's a great idea!" shouted Leanne Mackenzie, a pretty but not-so-bright Hufflepuff.

Dudley thought about it, but that took a lot of energy from him, as he started to become pale.

"Yes," he decided, and shouted at the top of his voice, "Acting lessons! Enroll for only ten galleons! Meet me tonight in the Great Hall!"

Dudley stumbled a bit, fatigued after his announcement and the energy it took. Leanne offered to help him to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. She struggled to hold the weight of the 300+ pound boy leaning on her arm, as several of the Gryffindors sniggered amongst themselves.

The Gryffindors seemed to be the only ones who were somewhat oblivious to Dudley's sudden fame. As they waited for class to start, Dudley was surrounded with appreciative and enthusiastic Hufflepuff fans.

"I cannot believe that he is actually _doing_ this!" Harry whispered furiously to Hermione and Ron.

"Neither can I," replied Ron.

"Shhhh. Class is going to start," hushed Hermione.

Hagrid led the class around to the back of his hut, where there were several large crates. Harry could sense movement inside them, and he began to get nervous… what had Hagrid brought?

"Mornin'," he said jovially. "May I introduce to you to the creatures that you'll be workin' with fer the next while… may I present to you…"

He whipped the top of the crate off with a flourish. "Blast Ended Skrewts!"

They were hideous. Even Harry could not deny that. They were slimy and pale, like a lobster, but shell less and horribly deformed. There were about a hundred in the crate in front of them.

"I have a few more crates if we need them," said Hagrid, looking down fondly at the Blast Ended Skrewts.

Suddenly, everyone heard the _thump_ of something immensely large and heavy hitting the ground behind them.

"Not again," thought Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long... life has been pretty hectic so far, so I have no idea when I can update next.**

**Please vote on my poll about whether you would rather have fast updates and short chapters, or long chapters and slow updates. Right now, it's dead even, so your opinion is greatly appreciated.**

**Now review... they are the best kind of encouragement a writer can have, and if anyone has any ideas, please review or PM me and I will do my best to fit it in. )**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Gryffindors looked away in disgust. The Hufflepuffs were awestruck at their hero striking again.

Leanne shrieked in her falsely high- pitched tone, "Professor! Dudley fainted!"

Hagrid lumbered over and frowned down upon Dudley. "Well… I suppose I'll have ter bring him ter Madam Pomfrey, since none of you can carry him… while I am gone, everyone feed a skrewt somethin in the crates over there… I'm trying to figure out what they eat… and try not ter get hurt."

With that, Hagrid hefted Dudley over his shoulders, and carried him up the winding path up to the castle.

When he was a safe distance away, the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, with distaste and horror shown clearly on their faces, very unwillingly turned to the task at hand.

"I really do not understand why we have to do this," Leanne complained loudly, her hands full of frog liver, and her nose wrinkled as if there was an awful stench under her nostrils. "These things are dangerous and ugly! My mother would never permit this if she knew what we were doing!"

Leanne frequently threatened to report things to her mother, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the Wizarding Education Department.

"Just because they are ugly doesn't mean they aren't useful! Dragon blood is incredibly magical, but I wouldn't say they are very pretty!" snapped Hermione, who didn't have much patience for the flighty, gullible Hufflepuff.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Harry knew what Ron was thinking: to Hagrid, every dragon is beautiful.

--

The day continued to pass at a snail's pace. Harry sat through an entire lesson on divination, with whispers of Dudley's superior acting skills echoing throughout his mind until dinner, when many "Dudley fans" were mildly disappointed from the fact that Dudley couldn't make it to the Great Hall because he had not yet fully recovered from his dizziness and nausea. Hermione finally decided to eat again, due to the fact that she could not continue to protest house elf rights if she was starving. The whole situation seemed not so dire at the moment, because at least Harry had not yet been revealed as Dudley Dursley's cousin. That is, until the next moment, when everything changed, and Harry's world came crashing down around him.

A small group of Slytherins huddled together and seemed to be discussing something. Harry curiously looked over, heard sounds of muffled laughter, and then suddenly, Draco Malfoy stood up. He yelled across the room from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, we were all wondering, have you taken a fancy to the mudblood? We all saw your face turn red anytime you looked at him."

At that, all of the Slytherins hooted with laughter at the anger and embarrassment prominent on Harry's face. Professor McGonagall glared at Malfoy, as a warning, which he calmly ignored.

Harry flushed red in anger. All of the Gryffindors snarled at Malfoy angrily.

Harry slowly stood up, his jaw clenched. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and whispered, "Harry! You are going to do something you are going to regret!" but Harry shook her arm off of his, and stood tall, shaking slightly. He couldn't think properly.

He drew his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Malfoy.

"You aren't going to curse me in front of all of these students and teachers, Potter?" sneered Malfoy, also standing up now.

He turned his attentions to another Gryffindor.

"The Mudblood is so stupid, I wonder if he is related to you, Longbottom?"

Neville turned bright red at these words. "Shut… up… M-Malfoy," he stuttered.

Professor McGonagall stood up and started towards the Slytherin table. Professor Moody followed closely behind her.

"I know you both of you are so stupid, you could probably pass as twins! You even look similar!" Malfoy continued, smirking. "Anyways, Potter, you haven't answered my question."

Harry had enough. "You shut up! I know how stupid my cousin is without you telling me! I am stuck with him every summer!" he shouted angrily.

A brief moment of silence echoed throughout the Great Hall before Harry suddenly realized, with horror what he had said. He also realized he was still grasping his wand in his hand. Hew quickly stuffed it into his robes, and looked down in shame as whispers echoed throughout.

"His _cousin_?"

"How- "

"I can't believe it!"

By then Professor McGonagall had arrived on the scene and took control.

"Potter, Malfoy, detention tomorrow at 5:00. Meet me in my office. Both of you, go back to your dormitories at once." With that, she spun around and walked back to her table.

Harry gave one last fleeting look at Ron and Hermione, and was turning to leave, when he suddenly felt a hot flash right under his ear, making his hair stand on end for a brief second. Harry whipped around and plunged his hand into his robes for his wand… but he didn't need to.

"Oh no you didn't, laddie!"

Another flash of light, and Malfoy was gone. Or… was he?

Harry looked down and saw a large, white ferret scuttle across the floor, right into the hands of Goyle, who immediately dropped him when he saw the glare of Professor Moody's mismatched eyes.

Professor McGonagall was stunned. "Y-you… did not just… we NEVER use transfiguration as a punishment! I thought Professor Dumbledore already told you that!"

Professor Moody scratched his head. "It must have slipped my mind."

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall. All eyes turned to the large figure that was trudging through the wide doorway. Dudley Dursley was back.

He walked across the room, his destination the Hufflepuff table, but completely oblivious to the silence and the eyes of every Hogwarts student following his every move.

Dudley tripped on the edge of a rug. As he fell, there were several snorts of laughter, but it was half- hearted. The wizarding world was getting used to his clumsiness and muggle- like tenancies.

When he stood up, he had the oddest expression on his face. This expression held for a fraction of a second. Then he screamed.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

He started waving his arms like a pinwheel, and shook his hand violently at the same time. Harry could see something white attached to his finger. A ferret.

Harry started to laugh, but then he realized that he was still in trouble. Everyone now knew that Dudley Dursley, the muggle born, humongous, clumsy, stupid wizard was his very own cousin, joined by blood. While everyone laughed at Dudley, and the teachers attempted to sort out the scuffle, Harry made his escape. Grabbing his invisibility cloak out of his bag, where he always kept it, and throwing it on, and before anyone could realize what was happening, he sprinted out of the Great Hall, down several corridors, and up a few staircases. Hoarsely saying the password, and ignoring the Fat Lady's protests of, "Show yourself!" , Harry made the final run through the common room, up the stairs, and into his dormitory. Slamming the door shut, Harry looked around to make sure nobody was there. When he was sure, Harry ran to his bed, and tore his invisibility cloak off.

Harry pounded his fist in anger onto his pillow, imagining it was everybody he hated: Malfoy, Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Even Dumbledore now, because it must have been he that told Professor McGonagall to send the letter to Dudley. "Why," Harry asked himself, "Why would he do this to me?"

Harry felt betrayed. Most of all, he felt embarrassed. Embarrassed for himself, the Boy Who Lived, the only survivor of the killing curse, who was now shown to be the only pure blood wizard related to a muggle with an enormous trouser size, even compared to Hagrid's and the greatest lack of intelligence Hogwarts has ever seen.

After Harry had calmed down a little, and changed into his pyjamas, he climbed into bed, even though it was early, due to his desire not to converse with any of his fellow classmates. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought groggily, "Maybe I am making this situation worse then it actually is. Maybe tomorrow, everyone will have forgotten, and everything will be alright."

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone know Dudley's birthday? Just PM me or leave a comment :D That would be helpful.  
**


End file.
